d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bale Fiend
Although there is no "official" method of determining the CR of Gestalted characters, I've seen some consensus to the effect that it should be about +2, so that's what I'm putting this at. The Hero-Deity template is from the Immortal's Handbook, and does NOT use rules from Deities and Demigods. The Divine Abilities are likewise from the IH, not D&Dg. Created as a demonstration of an easy way to cross a Balor and a Pit Fiend to make a new creature. Part of the purpose of this exersize was to create a being obviously more powerful than either Balors or Pit Fiends. There were two ways I had in mind to do this. The first method would have involved simply advancing the new creature in hit dice after gestalting the two beings together. I scrapped that idea in favor of applying the Hero-Deity template. Now, according to the Immortal's Handbook, Balors and Pit Fiend already possess a "virtual" Hero-Deity template, included in their stats, so this could be considered double-dipping. Well, go figure. So I'm double dipping. Template applied anyway, and a nice CR 28 creature is born that is noticably more powerful than Balors and Pit Fiends without possessing any more HD. Statblock Description The Bale Fiend is a vile cross between a Pit-Fiend and a Balor, resulting in a being who cares for nothing else except evil; the worse the evil, the better, whether this be organized or random, violent or psychological, subtle or obvious. Evil is the prime and only goal. To this end, the bale fiend can be found most often amognst the Yugoloths, otherwise known as Daemons, who are dominated by the bale fiend through diplomacy, intimidation, and finally magic. Bale Fiends are 12 feet tall and weigh more than 2 tons. Their skin looks like charred magma. They are surrounded by darkness and shadow that does not flee, even in the brightest daylight. They have wings of smoke and ash that stretch 30 feet wingtip to wingtip. They possess a long, whip-like tail sheathed in flickering flames that barely illuminate anything through the darkness that surrounds it, but the heat can be felt quite clearly. Details A Bael Fiend's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Defense Damage Reduction (Ex): The bale fiend possesses two forms of damage reduction which overlap. The bale fiend takes 15 points of damage less than normal from any weapon, except such weapons which are good aligned, but NOT lawful or chaotic aligned. With such weapons, the bale fiend only takes 5 points of damage less than normal, unless the weapon is also epic, in which case damage is dealt as normal. :e.g., A +10 holy axiomatic longsword deals 15 points of damage less than usual. A +1 holy longsword deals 5 points of damage less than usual. A +10 holy longsword deals damage as usual. Death Throes (Ex): When killed, a bale fiend explodes in a blinding flash of light that deals 100 points of damage to anything within 100 feet (Reflex DC 30 half ). This explosion automatically destroys any weapons the Bale Fiend is holding. The save DC is Constitution-based. Immunities: Bale fiends are unaffected by natural attacks such as: disease, natural elements (cold, drowning, fire, lava, lightning etc.), poison and so forth. They can still be affected by magical cold, magical disease, etc. They are still immune to magical electricity, fire, and poison. Poisonous Blood (Ex): Anyone dealing melee damage to a bale fiend will be splashed by his poisonous blood. Fortitude DC 36, Initial damage 1 con, secondary 1 con. The save DC is Constitution-based. The damage increases by 1 point every 96 HD the bale fiend possesses (minimum 1). Regeneration (Ex): A bale fiend takes normal damage from good-aligned weapons that are not also lawful or chaotic aligned. Additionally, bale fiends take normal damage from spells with the good descriptor. All other sources of damage deal non-lethal damage only, which is regenerated by 5 points each round. Greater Unholy Scion (Ex): Bale Fiends gain a +6 competence bonus to all rolls while within an evil aligned location or plane. This bonus has been factored into the above statistics. Holy Weaknesses (Ex): Bale Fiends take double damage from good aligned spells and attacks. They also suffer a -12 competence penalty to all rolls when within a good aligned location or plane. Offense Constrict (Ex): A bale fiend deals 2d8+26 points of damage with a successful grapple check. This damage is in addition to the damage from the bale fiend's flaming body. Disease (Su): A creature struck by a bale fiend’s bite attack must succeed on a DC 36 Fortitude save or be infected with a vile disease known as devil chills (incubation period 1d4 days, damage 1d4 Str). The save DC is Constitution-based. Fear Aura (Su): A bale fiend can radiate a 20-foot-radius fear aura as a free action. A creature in the area must succeed on a DC 30 Will save or be affected as though by a fear spell (caster level 18th). A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same pit fiend’s aura for 24 hours. Other devils are immune to the aura. The save DC is Charisma-based. Flaming Body (Su): The body of a bale fiend is wreathed in flame. Anyone grappling a bale fiend takes 6d6 points of fire damage each round. This damage is in addition to the damage dealt by the bale fiend's constriction attack. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a bale fiend must hit with its tail slap attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 36, initial damage 1d6 Con, secondary damage death. The save DC is Constitution-based. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): Bale fiends can use two Evil Domain spell-like abilities per round, as if taking two turns in a row, at will. Casting these spells does not count against his usage of quickened or swift spells for the round. Note that raising the Bale Fiend's caster level to 32 will enable him to also utilize the epic spells Hellball and Damnation as spell-like abilities in this manner. Spell-like abilities not belonging to the Evil Domain are cast as usual. Summon Yugoloth (Sp): Twice per day as a standard action a bale fiend can automatically summon 2d10 Canoloths*, 1d6 Marraenoloths**, 1d6 Yagnoloths**, 1d4 Mezzoloths*, 1 Nycaloth*, 1 Ultraloth*, or 1 Arcanoloth**. If the bale fiend is defeated, any summoned yugoloths remaining are treated as if called instead, and do not vanish. Called yugoloths, unlike summoned ones, can summon more yugoloths. *Found in the Manual of the Planes (3.0). **Found in the Monster Manual II (3.0). Vorpal Sword (Su): Every bale fiend carries a +1 vorpal longsword that looks like a flame or a bolt of lightning. Utility Any Feat: The bale fiend possesses an additional bonus feat not listed in the stats above. Once per round, as a free action, this feat can be swapped out for any other feat that the bale fiend meets the pre-requisits for. Divine Senses (Su): A bale fiend's senses are 3 times stronger than a mortal's. Grant Spells (Su): Clerics worshiping a bale fiend can gain up to 5th level spells, but no higher. Clerics worshiping a bale fiend who is himself serving a more powerful outsider can grant spells of any level. True Seeing (Su): Bale fiends have a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 20th). Skills: Bale Fiends have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Category:Epic Category:CR 28 Category:Outsider Category:Manual of the Planes Category:Monster Manual II Category:Immortal's Handbook